


Day 7: Your favourite trope

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [7]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys Kissing, Doctor Who References, Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, but i don't know if it really shows, penny is the smart one, they are a bit tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Baz joins Penny and Simon in their Saturday evening ritual.





	Day 7: Your favourite trope

Baz

Ugh, why did I even join them in their totally weird Saturday evening doctor who game. At first I thought we'd just watch some episodes and drink some wine (well, I did drink wine… I'm not a savage. Unlike other people).   
So one glass turned into two, turned into three turned into me being… Not drunk but positively tipsy.   
I know I shouldn't drink. But things have been getting better. And this isn't to forget, to push away or to suppress. I'm just having fun with friends. And it feels so good. I haven't let myself loosen up in a long time. There was so much going on and I know I have been putting a lot of pressure on myself. I deserve this.   
My train of thought is interrupted by Simon leaning heavily against my side and whispering in my ear “You know…. This is… Great!”. His lips are pulled into a sloppy grin, his eyelids are dropped half way, so so sleepy.   
I let myself marvel over his face. He looks at ease. With himself, with me, with this evening, with this world. It makes for a good change.   
He drapes himself over my legs, head lolling against my outer thigh. He looks up at me. There's no grin, but a careful smile on his lips. I card my fingers gently through his locks. I love his hair, wanted to touch it for so long and I still can't believe he's letting me.   
We still need to get used to this whole relationship thing. But right now it doesn't matter.   
It's just is.   
“Doctor Who!”, I hear Penny shout. Or maybe it isn't just us. Simon shoots up and tries to steady himself on my knee. Startled by this sudden movement I bend over him. We are a wobbling mess of limbs until we lose balance and land on the floor. The thud must have been loud enough to be heard down to the first floor.   
Simon keeps on struggling against me, elbowing me in the side, kicking me. Finally he gives up and looks down at my scrunched up face.   
His face lights up with a sudden idea.   
“I…”, kiss on my forehead “think…”, kiss on my left brow “I’m… “, kiss on my right brow “falling…”, we lock eyes, his expression soft as he leans down slowly and sighs against my lips “for you”. It's silent. Just for me. Us. Our lips meet tenderly. It's a gentle kiss. No heat, no rush. Just a lazy press of lips. He positions himself on top of me to get a better angle and I once again burry my fingers in his soft hair. His elbows rest on either side of my head. He's protecting me from the world, from my own thoughts. Just the two of us right now. Just the feeling of his lips against mine. Just the feeling of one of his hands moving down to caress my cheek. Just…. 

Penny 

“For you!”, I offer excitedly. Once again I'm able to help clumsy Simon with his choice of words. Proudly I look down at him. Oh well, it looks like he's searching for his words in Baz’ mouth. Time to go to bed for me.   
I get up, a little unsteady on my feet and leave the two love sick puppies behind. They can figure out how to get up later.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think their tipsiness(?) showed but fluff *shrugs*
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
